Thumbs
( ) ( ) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |dlc = May 31, 2018 (NOW) |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to |gc = to |lc = |nowc = Thumbs |audio = |choreo = Delphine Lemaitre |perf = Soraya Gacemhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BadnZYCDVas/ }}Sabrina Carpenter tarafından söylenen "Thumbs" Bu UBU U, Nintendo Anahtarı, PlayStation 4 veya Xbox One için çalınabilir , ve 'da görülür. Dansçı'nın Görünüşü Kadın dansçı sağda asılı bir örgü ile bir altın çiçek taç giyer. Karanlık bir bordo sütyen kırpma üst giyiyor. Ayrıca koyu mavi bir gerdanlık var. Üstüne uygun desenli şort giyer.Sol bileğinde birkaç bileziği var. Bir çift küçük siyah bot giyiyor. Köprüde onun mahsulü ve şortu altını çevirir, derisi siyaha kıvrılan bir siyaha dönüşür, saçı kesilir ve çiçek taçları şeftali yapar. Arka Plan Arka plan, üstte pembe pencereleri olan bir sokak binasının dışında. Spot ışıkları da pembe ve mavinin arasında değişen renklerle görünür. Kasalar gibi çeşitli nesneler yerde görünür ve bu nesnelerin üstüne bazen yanan mumlar gelir. Parıltılar da görünür. Ayette sırtlarında güneş izi ile beş tane tarot kartı görülebilir. Kartlar, şarkı sözlerine atıfta bulunan unsurları ortaya çıkarır (örneğin, dünyanın bir yerinde bir soyguncu ve bir banka var "sözleri olduğunda iki kartta bir soyguncu ve bir banka görünür. Ayetlerden sonra, taslak bulutlar, insanlara benzeyen figürlerin renkli hareketsiz görüntüleri ile arka planda yüzer şekilde görülebilir. Daha fazla rakamın göründüğü birkaç tane var. İlk ayetin ardından renkli binalar ve bulutlar bir şehre benziyor. İnsanların siluetleri yürürken görünür. Saatler de belirir. Ön koroda, binaların üzerinde oturan insan siluetleri ile yeniden ortaya çıkıyor.Yıldızların skeçleri de ortaya çıkıyor. Koroda, Dünya'yı temsil eden bir daire belirir. Birbirinin elini tutan figürinler çemberi çizer gibi parlar. Yıldızlar, Ay, bulutlar ve Güneş'in skeçleri de görünür, ki bu da dünya benzeri gezegenin etrafında yavaş yavaş döner. Köprü boyunca, kartlardan gelen güneş damlası kırmızımsı bir arka planda, ışınları dışarı çekerken ve yaprak şeklindeki nesneler görünür. Güneşin ışıldamasına ve arka planın bulanıklaşmasına neden olan kartlar güneşin kenarında görünür. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1 ve 2: Sağ kolunuzu yukarı kaldırınız, daha sonra sağa doğru hareket ettiriniz. Gold Moves 3: Her iki dizinizi de diz çökerken getirin. Bu rutinin son hamlesi. Thumbs gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 Thumbs gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game Thumbs gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Thumbs gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * *Recommended *Royally Cool *All Songs S-Z *Unlimited S-Z Trivia * Thumbs, Let Me Love You ardından ikinci Ubisoft Club şarkısıdır. Galeri Game Files Thumbs cover generic.png|''Thumbs'' Thumbs cover albumcoach.png| album coach Thumbs_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner Thumbs_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background thumbs_cover@2x.jpg| cover Thumbs ava.png|Avatar on Thumbs_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Thumbs jd2018 menu halloween.png|''Thumbs'' on the menu (Halloween skin) Thumbs jd2018 load.png| loading screen Thumbs jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Thumbs jdnow menu.png|''Thumbs'' on the menu Thumbs jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Thumbs jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Thumbs jd2019 load.png| loading screen Thumbs jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Thumbs jd2018 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Promotional Images Thumbs promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay m_1515775722.jpg|News feed picture from the servers Thumbs_uplay_reward.jpg|''Thumbs'' in the Ubisoft Club promotion Thumbs promo.png|Promotional banner for Thumbs from the Just Dance Controller app Behind the Scenes thumbs bts.png|Behind the scenes Others thumbs thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) thumbs_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Thumbs proof.jpg|''Thumbs'' found in the demo source code Videos Official Music Video Sabrina Carpenter - Thumbs (Official Video) Thumbs (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Thumbs - Gameplay Teaser (US) Thumbs - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 - Thumbs Thumbs - Just Dance Now Thumbs - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Thumbs en:Thumbs Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Sabrina Carpenter Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Soraya Gacem